Without You
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Sora Hoshi lives in Twilight Town with his friends, and is a desired person by Roxas Haruki. What happens when on both of their birthday Sora has to move to Bastion? Will Roxas sing the song he has about his feelings to him or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Without You

_How did this happen? _I thought to myself curiously. _How can a calm, collected guy like him be with a bubbly, energetic boy like me? _My name is Sora Hoshi and the boy I'm talking about is Roxas Haruki, the calmest guy in school. We belong to two different groups, mine is called _Kingdom Hearts_, and his is called _Dark Margin_. If you want to know what I'm talking about then listen to what happened.

* * *

It was a normal day as always, my group and his had studyhall first and second periods, my group worked on our homework then we listen to Ven go on about my cousin Vanitas, about how he's hot, strong and after protecting Ven from his appointed fights from Seifer, loyal to anyone. Ventus Izumi is Roxas' cousin, even though they look like twins they're not, there are three differences between them: Ven has blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a white trimmed checkered bracelet. Roxas has dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and black trimmed checkered bracelet and a white ring and a black ring.

My cousin Vanitas Isawari has spiky black hair and amber eyes. There are two differences between us: he has pale skin and he's kind of a loner. My skin is fairly tanned and I'm bubbly and energetic. Ven kept going on so no one spoke until Riku snapped. "Ven," he said controling his anger. "You know he's right behind you so just ask him out already!" Ven froze for a minute and we knew what came next: him freaking out. "Are you kidding?" he almost shouted until we glared at him amd he lowered his voice. "I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Roxas PoV

We listened to Vanitas talk about this boy he's secretly in love with, and I couldn't keep my mind off a brunette who was watching my cousin freak out about something. "He's shy when he's around me and he stutters sometimes." Vanitas murmured to himself. My cousin was jumping out of his seat and a red headed girl and a silver haired boy had to hold him down until he stopped. The brunette was still watching with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face, I didn't know I was staring at him until I heard giggles next to me. I turned my head to look at the twins Namine and Xion.

Xion has short black hair and blue eyes while Namine has pale blond hair and violet-blue eyes. Xion wears black clothes and Namine wears a white dress with sandals. There are four people in the group: me, Vanitas and the twins. The other group has four people too: Riku, the silver haired boy, Kairi, the red haired girl, I think she's the only girl in that group, my cousin Ven and Sora, the brunette with heart-capturing sky blue eyes.

"Rox are you okay?" Xion asked me, but I didn't listen because I was daydreaming about Sora in _particular _things(I thought it wouldn't be like that, so by particular he means dirty.) "He's thinking about my cousin again." Vanitas said and I heard that and snapped back to reality. "No I'm not!" I shouted at him while blushing. I noticed the table next to us was quiet and when I looked everyone at it was staring at me. Ven had a shocked yet confused face, Riku looked curious, Kairi was trying not to burst in happiness, _of course_, and Sora was shocked yet he was blushing real hard. I blushed deeper and sat back down.

Sora's PoV

Ven freaks me out when he starts jumping, atleast Riku and Kairi held him down until he was calm. "Ven you've got to control yourself." I said when he calmed himself. "Sorry guys," he said sheepishly. "It's just that-" "No I'm not!" a voice sounded from the other table. We turned around to see Ven's cousin standing up and glaring yet blushing at Vanitas. He looked up and saw us staring at him and he blushed deeper, maybe deeper than my blush, and sat down. Kairi was about to burst until we looked at her and she controled her happiness.

"I think he blushed because of Sora staring at him." Kairi said excited at Roxas' embarrassment. Sometimes I wish I didn't tell her about my crush. Atleast Ven doesn't know... until now.

"WHAT!?" he shouted getting the other tables attention too. "Um Ven?" I pointed to the table behind him. He turned around and froze when he saw they were staring and turned around to face us. "Yeah, I should control my voice." he said quietly.

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

**This is based on a song that will be performed at the end of the story. I dreamt it up but I couldn't figure out a title, and when I saw Austin and Ally I remembered Austin's song for Ally's leaving and thought it would be a great title.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kingdom of Hearts and Omelets

Chapter 2: Kingdom of Hearts and Omelets

Sora's PoV

All it took was Kairi to get four tickets to see this action/adventure movie called _'Kingdom of Hearts'_, of course we had to bring our own money to buy any candy if we wanted any. I bought Skittles as I bought my popcorn and soda, Riku bought Twizzlers with his, and Ven bought Starbursts with his, Kairi didn't want any candy.

As we went in the theater the only seats were next to the other group, Namine was fixing her sandal strap, Xion and Vanitas were throwing popcorn at each other with Roxas slowly getting angered. The other group saw as Roxas snapped at the two and threatened them. They mustt've known we were coming because there were one empty seat between each of them.

Kairi sat next to Namine, Riku next to a slightly blushing Xion, Ven sat, slightly shaking and blushing, next to Vanitas, and that left me sitting next to Roxas, who had his head turned for some reason. "Nice idea." Namine said to Kairi. We all turned to them, Xion and Ven surprised, Riku and Vanitas glaring at them, and me and Roxas shocked.

"It was your idea?!" We shouted at the two as they just smiled in return. During the trailers Vanitas tried to talk to Ven but Ven kept squeaking when trying to answer and making me and Roxas laugh at his attempt of answering. The lights dimmed as the movie started, it showed a trailer for the sequel: Kingdom of Hearts: Birth of Sleep.

During the movie Xion talked to Riku about some karate thing, she is really strong since she started taking karate because her sister hates violence, Namine talked to Kairi about getting our groups together or something like that. Ven was dozing off when the movie neared the middle, I mean it was a four-hour movie, and leaned on Roxas who pushed him onto Vanitas.

Near the end I put my hand on the arm rest and then I felt something on it, I looked and saw that Roxas put his hand on the arm rest and he was blushing deeply, not sure if it was dark that his blush was too or if it was dark itself. I just kept my hand there and watched the rest of the ending, until I felt something move.

I looked to see Roxas push Ven off of him who was still asleep and put his hand back on mine and looked back at the screen. I chuckled quietly which got his attention and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Your cousin." I told him, which made him say an inaudible _'Ah'_. I leaned on him mostly because I'm feeling tired and I don't want to lean on a stranger.

Roxas PoV

After the movie ended Vanitas picked up Ven and I tried to wake up Sora but he snuggled into me and I blushed real deep. "Let me help." Riku said as he tried to remove Sora from me but no avail. So I had to carry him on my back as we left the theater. I had to follow Vanitas to find his house and realized he lives across the street from me!

I brought him to his room and put him on his bed and didn't expect him to pull me on top of him! I was lying on top of him as he snuggled into me as Vanitas came in the room with Ven who was awake. "He has a really tight grip," I said as they tried to pry me off of him but he gripped me tighter. "He just pulled me on him when I put him on the bed."

"I can tell Aunt Sara that your spending the night at a friend's-" "I live across the street, I can just go home after he lets go." I interupted Ven as he thought of telling my mom. My mom has mostly black hair with snipets of brown and white, which I think are dyed, with brown eyes that hold childish energy. I swear she is like my Aunt Yuffie.

She has black hair in a long braid and a bandana, dark brown eyes that appear to be black, and wears a black ninja outfit as she likes to be called 'The Great Ninja Yuffie', at least she's not Ven's mom although they have the same energy level. At least my Aunt Aqua acts like her age while my mom and other aunt act like kids.

Back to my predicament, he still hasn't let go although he does smell like the ocean, maybe because we live five minutes from the beach. I couldn't help it as I started to doze off, at least it's Friday and I don't have any homework. I decided that maybe this kid isn't that selfish, maybe he thought I was a pillow, before I fell asleep.

Sora's PoV the next morning

I woke up to feel something on top of me, I looked to see Roxas who was still asleep. I blushed, not because he was on me, because of how close our faces were. I let my tight grip loose and wiggled out from under him, he just fell on the bed still asleep after I got out. I went downstairs to find my mom making her famous raspberry-filled omelets.

"Vanitas told me about last night," Mom said as she flipped the egg. "I know that your gay because you kept talking in your sleep until you slept with him last night." I blushed profusely until we heard a thud from the stairs. We turned to see Roxas at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his head and looking sheepish. "I'm not very corordinated when I wake up." He said causing my mother to laugh.

"Sora just help him to the table," Mom said as she turned to the stove. "And what kind of berries would you like Roxas?" He waited until I helped him to the table and sat down. "Um... blueberries." He said before he faceplanted on the table. Mom went to work on his omelet as I tried to wake him up. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked him while getting near. He imediately picked up his head and looked at me. "I'm awake," He said before he rubbed his eyes. "That's what I said." Mom placed the omelets in front of us as I was still in shock. "Sora?" She asked as she shook me.

Roxas' PoV

I saw that he wasn't responding and that he had a _huge _blush on his face, I couldn't help but peck him on his cheek. Once I realized what I did I ran to my house. I went to my room and broke down about what I did.

Sora's PoV

I don't know why he ran out like that, at least I know that he feels the same. I called Ven and told him what happened. "HE DID WHAT?!" He shouted so loud I had to hold my cell phone away from my ear. "Then he ran out, I think he was crying a bit." I said as he finished his rant. "I'll go to his house and talk to him." He said before he hung up.

"Tell him I feel the same..." I said as I listened to the dial tone. He hung up before I could ask him that. I hope he'll be okay.

* * *

**Roxas made a move! He thinks that Sora doesn't feel the same, and Ven needs to learn to slow down and listen, he's like my sister. Literally, she doesn't slow down when talking, she has boundless energy, and never listens for more than five seconds, and never be's quiet for more than a second.**


End file.
